republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Joseph
Tyler Joseph (born December 1, 1988), is an American musician, singer, rapper, and songwriter and is best known the lead vocalist for the American musical duo Twenty One Pilots. Early life Joseph was born in Columbus, Ohio. He grew up along with two brothers, Zack (also a singer) and Jay, and a sister, Madison. His mother, Kelly, was a math teacher in the Olentangy school district before being named Olentangy Orange High School's basketball coach in 2013. His father, Chris, was also a coach at Worthington Christian High School during 1996–2005, and is a school's principal. Joseph played basketball from a very young age and went on to play point guard for Worthington Christian. In 2008, the basketball team placed second in the Division IV state tournament. After seeing a songwriter perform at a High Street club, he rejected a basketball scholarship offer from Otterbein University and began playing music, after digging an old keyboard from his closet (a Christmas gift from his mom) and mimicking radio melodies. Career Twenty One Pilots on April 28, 2012.]] Twenty One Pilots was formed in 2009 in Columbus, Ohio. Initially an idea from Joseph, he eventually called his high school friends Nick Thomas and Chris Salih. He came up with the band's name while studying All My Sons by Arthur Miller, a play about a man who must decide what is best for his family after causing the death of twenty one pilots during World War II because he knowingly sent them faulty parts for the good of his business. Joseph explains that this story of moral dilemma was the inspiration for the name of the band. On December 29, 2009, they released their debut, self-titled album and began touring Ohio. In mid 2011, Thomas and Salih sequentially left due to busy schedules and Joseph was joined by Josh Dun. Dun was presented to Joseph through Salih, after working with the latter at Guitar Center. After releasing their second studio album, Regional at Best, was on July 8, 2011, the duo signed with Atlantic Records subsidiary label Fueled by Ramen in April 2012. Twenty One Pilots' third album, Vessel, was released on January 8, 2013. Other projects Joseph has had a solo project that released an EP entitled No Phun Intended. The release is still available for listening purposes on his PureVolume account. The EP was recorded in Joseph's senior year of high school, from 2007–2008, in his basement. The song "Save", off the release, was redone and released as a free download for a time on Twenty One Pilots' official website before it was then pulled. A single song entitled "Whisper" from his solo career has also been released across the internet. In 2010, Joseph was featured in the song "Live" by the Christian rapper Jocef, with two other rappers (Juda and Alon). The song is the opening track to Jocef's debut album, In Search Of: L.O.V.E. The track was co-written by Tyler Joseph and Joseph Langston (who is Jocef). Jocef eventually returned the favor a year later by being featured on the song "Be Concerned" off Twenty One Pilots' 2011 Regional at Best. In 2011, Joseph was also the lead star in Five14 Church's three episode mockumentary entitled "The (moderately inspiring tale of the) Longboard Rodeo Tango". According to the mockumentary, Joseph was an intern at the church at the time. In 2012, Joseph was featured in an internet-use awareness video entitled "Where are you?" by Mark C. Eshleman (producer of many of Twenty One Pilots' music videos) for an annual contest put on by Trend Micro called What's Your Story? The room used in the video is the same room in which the original music video for "House of Gold" was filmed. On December 24, 2013, Christmas Eve, Tyler Joseph participated and sang "O come, O come, Emmanuel" at Five14 Church's Christmas With the Stars in New Albany, Ohio. The official video of the performance was uploaded to YouTube on February 14, 2014. He also performed a magic segment with the church's host and emcee David McCreary for the show. Joseph has also contributed to a few tracks for Five14 Church's worship albums. Discography *''As solo artist'' Personal life Joseph is a practicing Christian and his faith influences the music he writes. He was homeschooled in his childhood. He married Jenna Black on March 28, 2015, after being engaged since July 8, 2014. His first real exposure to music was the Christian hip hop group, DC Talk. Joseph has a three-part tattoo that represents "something that saved his life". Though it is assumed it deals with his Christian faith, Joseph has been specific about the fact that he doesn't want the meaning of his tattoos spread across the internet. However, he has stated a few times that he is willing to tell people one-on-one if they decide to ask him in person. Both Joseph and Josh Dun also have an "X" tattoo on their body symbolizing the dedication to their hometown fans in Columbus, OH. They received it on stage during their hometown show at the Lifestyle Communities Pavilion on April 26, 2013. Joseph's is located on his right bicep and Dun's is located on his neck behind his right ear. Although Joseph has confessed he is not a big video game player, he has indicated that he and Josh Dun favor Mario Kart 64 on the Nintendo 64 when they have spare time on tour. References External links *Twenty One Pilots' official website *Tyler Joseph on Twitter *Facebook profile Category:Living people Category:People from Columbus, Ohio Category:Musicians from Ohio Category:Singers from Ohio Category:Songwriters from Ohio Category:American male singers Category:Twenty One Pilots members Category:Fueled by Ramen artists Category:American Christians Category:And I Love You So (Political party) members